Temps
by kahyyami
Summary: one shot. Il y a des heures où les choses vont mal. Officiellement, la mission d'Ino se terminait à 21h20. Officieusement, elle prit fin à 22h45. Drame
1. de la dévotion selon Sakura

_Bonjour, je suis revenue ... avec ... ça. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est, mais j'avais pris plaisir à l'écrire. Alors je l'ai posté. Ca, c'est **de la dévotion selon Sakura** ..._

résumé : quand Sakura n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, elle se transforme en sainte mère des causes désespérées ...

rating : T+, ça existe? Non? Bon ... M alors, pour le langage parfois grossier (mais bon, c'est le for intérieur de Sakura).

couple : évocation d'un Sasuke/Sakura

genre : pas vraiment de genre ...

temps : 1 h 08

ah ... le disclaimer. Pas à moi, à Masashi Kishimoto. Et il s'en sort bien, le bougre.

* * *

Elle se retourna pour la énième fois et grogna légèrement, pour la forme. Ses jambes se crispaient et étaient énervées de leur journée qu'elle qualifiait à juste titre de « à chier », alors elle les agita un peu, gratta les boutons de moustique et d'araignée en râlant un peu plus, frissona en maudissant la froideur des nuits d'automne, en trouvant carrément ridicule le fait de dormir à la belle étoile alors qu'il était plus que prouvé qu'une bonne nuit réparatrice favorisait l'acuité et la vigueur d'un ninja moyen. Mais c'était l'idée de Kakashi, et lui faire remarquer la stupidité de ce geste revenait à pisser dans un violoncelle. Un jour, elle offrirait la nouvelle édition du Code des Ninjas à cet homme, histoire de lui faire rappeler qu'avoir une crève en mission, c'était plus que déconseillé par l'article ... bah, elle ne savait plus vraiment lequel et puis, bordel, il fallait arrêter de penser à ça alors qu'elle essayait de dormir depuis deux heures trente huit. Trente neuf. 

Elle observa furtivement ses ''hommes'' à tour de rôle. D'abord Naruto, qui ronflait plus fort que d'habitude et à qui l'idée de balancer un énorme bout de bois en pleine figure était fort tentante. Mais elle préféra attendre pour lui foutre une torgnole en toute impunité, sous pretexte que ses ronflements l'avaient empêchée de dormir toute la nuit, et, pourquoi pas, lui remettre sur le dos par la même occasion les éventuelles, voire très probables bourdes qu'elle ferait le lendemain.  
En relevant un peu plus le visage, elle aperçut son professeur et son immanquable livre à la couverture orange ouvert à une tranche quelconque posé sur son visage. Elle se demanda amèrement comment un homme aussi talentueux avait pu en arriver là avec pour seule lecture une bande dessinée au scénario plus que douteux et aux dessins tout aussi supects, voire même carrément pornos si elle s'en fiait aux sourires louches ou aux élucubrations orales que son professeur se permettait de murmurer quand il découvrait un tome nouveau.  
Et son regard se posa enfin sur Sasuke qui somolait à sa gauche. Le léger sourire béat qui étirait ses lèvres et les quelques étoiles scintillantes s'éteignirent lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le jeune homme semblait avoir le sommeil agité. Elle resta quelques secondes le visage décollé du sol, la nuque étirée vers la gauche de manière très incommode, se demandant s'il était favorable pour sa côte d'affection de le réveiller pour s'enquérir de sa santé, ou de le laisser dormir, quitte à ce qu'il passe une mauvaise nuit. Considérant que les derniers mois ne lui avaient pas été très favorables et qu'elle avait perdu trois points sur l'échelle sentimentale de Sasuke, elle décida qu'il était plus avisé de le laisser s'agiter seul. Elle marmonna, et s'obligea à se placer en position foetale afin de trouver l'indétectable sommeil, tournant le dos à Sasuke. Dix secondes suffirent à la faire changer d'avis, et elle s'approcha à quatre pattes, les genoux plein de boue, tâta le front humide et chaud du jeune homme, et le secoua légèrement pour le réveiller. Constatant que ses yeux restaient hermétiquement clos, elle décida qu'il était encore temps de se retirer et de prendre ce refus de se réveiller comme un signe. Elle dégagea ses mains des épaules de Sasuke, mais lorsqu'elle voulut les ramener à sa taille, sa main gauche buta contre quelque chose de flexible, et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la chose en question, elle découvrit avec stupeur que Sasuke avait une érection.

Horrifiée d'avoir souillé la pureté virginale de Sasuke (et baptisée sa main d'un contacte qui se rapprochait le plus, de toutes ces années, à quelque chose de romantique), elle retourna à sa couche en rampant presque sur le sol, salissant davantage ses genoux déjà bien boueux, manqua de trébucher sous ses coudes vascillant pour rejoindre finalement sa place initiale, là où elle serait restée si elle n'avait pas été aussi stupide. Si Sasuke l'avait effectivement sentie, c'était la descente assurée sur l'échelle sentimentale, quitte à avoisiner les chiffres négatifs (et avec Sasuke, c'était tout à fait possible : après de rapides calculs, elle avait déjà remarqué qu'il était possible de sombrer dans le score ''moins cinquante''. Mais là, on se frottait déjà à de la palme d'or : Itachi ... ).  
Elle marmonna quelques secondes, dents et poings serrés, les yeux rivés inconsciemment sur son maître à qui elle rejetait impunément la faute d'avoir une influence aussi forte sur ses élèves. A force d'émettre des ondes malsaines et de laisser entrevoir des images dégradantes, il avait compromis la pureté de ses élèves, et avait également compromis tous les rêves idylliques d'une jeune fille. Comme la honte ne semblait vouloir passer, elle traita également Naruto de crétin, le voyant dormir si paisiblement alors qu'elle venait de faire une atroce découverte et que, bordel, c'était un truc de mecs, ça.  
Les secondes ne passaient pas non plus, et l'image de ce short déformé revenait inlassablement dans sa mémoire, accroissant un peu plus sa honte. Etrangement, la honte qu'elle ressentait envers elle-même pressa rapidement toute son attention envers Sasuke. Parce que, oui, c'était justement Sasuke et qu'il était sencé être fort, arrogant et impassible aux petites choses de la vie. Comment avait-il pu laisser une envie prendre le dessus? La chose le rendait si ... vulnérable. Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut vaincre, _Sasuke-kun_ ...

Elle y songea encore quelques instants ... ce qu'elle connaissait de la puberté masculine n'avait pas de quoi remplir une page entière du livre de son professeur (et le contenu aurait été sans doute beaucoup moins scabreux), mais elle en savait suffisamment pour savoir ce qui allait advenir à son compagnon. Surtout s'il s'agissait d'une première fois ... il ne pourrait l'empêcher, son T-shirt, trop foncé, aurait trahi son écart de conduite par les traces trop blanches qu'il aurait laissées, et bien-sûr c'était sans compter la diplomatie grandiloquante de Naruto ou le tact légendaire de Kakashi qui l'aurait endigué dans sa quête spirituelle du sexe et de lecture de bouquins débiles. La chose n'était même pas concevable. Le seul moyen pour le tirer de ce mauvais pas était de l'aider, même si pour ça elle mettait sa tête à prix et qu'elle réduisait ses chances à néant.

Elle osa un bref regard vers le jeune homme qui se débattait avec sa virilité, se retourna, le regarda une nouvelle fois puis décida enfin d'aller le rejoindre. Doucement, très doucement, elle s'approcha de lui à pas feutrés (sait-on jamais si son pervers de professeur ou son andouille de co-équipier se réveillaient et fustigeaient ses plans). Elle détourna le plus possible son regard de l'érection désormais extrêmement tendue du jeune homme, l'observa quelques instants tourner la tête de droite à gauche, puis tenta une approche diplomate.

- Sasuke-kun ... ça va?

Elle se frappa le front de sa paume de main, s'injuriant de poser des questions aussi niaises dans des moments pareils, et d'avoir un vocabulaire si limité. S'il s'était réveillé, Sasuke l'aurait certainement envoyée paître avec toute la dignité dont il sait faire preuve parfois, même dans ce genre de situation (c'est à dire un virgule cinq pour cents ; ce qui est tout à fait honorable si on prend en considération le résultat de Naruto qui équivault à zéro), ce à quoi elle aurait poliement répondu d'aller se branler dans les bois histoire de laisse ses compagnons dormir (esprit d'équipe). Mais là, toutes ses chances de sommeil auraient été anéanties, sous la peur d'être égorgée en pleine nuit par celui qui était devant elle en ce moment, et tout ça pour un simple « _ça va_ » ... Fort heureusement, l'intéressé ne répondit pas, trop endormi.  
Elle en profita pour secouer légèrement son épaule, mais à son grand dam, elle n'eut comme réponse qu'un gémissement qui la mit davantage mal à l'aise. Il ne l'aidait pas vraiment, là (« _bordel, c'est Kakashi qui jubilerait_ ... »). Elle observa les alentours (certaine que son maître apparaîtrait dans un nuage de fumée pour la surprendre en plein délit d'atteinte à la pudeur), s'attardant quelques secondes sur Naruto (il paraissait si jeune tout à coup ... ), inspira profondément et descendit sa main gauche vers la fermeture éclair du short de son ami. Tremblante, elle déboutonna le vêtement, tout en jetant de brefs coups d'oeil au jeune homme qui convulsait presque (et elle aurait préféré, ouais), tira minutieusement sur le tissus en priant le Ciel pour que personne ne se réveille (surtout pas Sasuke, par pitié, elle ferait tout ce qu'Il voudra), accorda un peu plus de temps au sous-vêtement et sursauta lorsque son équipier grogna. Elle resta en suspens, bras tendus, courbée d'une manière particulièrement inconfortable et douloureuse, les yeux agards, osant à peine respirer. Cela ne dura même pas une seconde mais elle crut que son coeur allait exploser. Elle innonda son for intérieur d'insultes, l'engueulant de ses propres reproches à rester figée alors que la retraite stratégique était bien plus recommandée, puis poursuivit son entreprise avec le plus grand calme possible.

Elle parvint finalement à retirer le dernier morceau de tissus et soupira profondément lorsqu'elle apperçut ce qu'elle redoutait. Oui, bien-sûr qu'elle devait y être confrontée à un moment ou à un autre dans sa vie, mais elle l'imaginait s'écheloner à un futur extrêmement lointain. Pas à treize ans, alors qu'elle espérait encore au prince charmant, apparaissant dans une cascade de roses, le soleil couchant s'éteignant dans un horizon merveilleux qui ... pas le moment de rêver, si elle voulait dormir, fallait attraper la balle au bond tout à l'heure, elle en serait peut-être réduite à rêver de dragon mais pas d'une érection qui pis celle de Sasuke ... Bordel ! Ne pouvait-il pas se taire ce fichu for intérieur?

Elle observa une dernière fois Sasuke avec un regard compatissant, lança un regard noir à son professeur et à Naruto, puis chercha un paquet de mouchoirs en papier dans sa sacoche. Elle fronça les sourcils, fouilla avec plus d'acharnement (comment pouvait-on perdre quelque chose dans un si petit sac?), arracha presque la croûte en cuir de la besace, et, s'injuriant une nouvelle fois, remarqua à regret, qu'il n'y avait que des shurikens dans la sacoche. Elle avala avec difficulté sa salive, dégagea sa main du corps de son co-équipier, en en tirant le gant qui l'habillait, le posa fébrilement sur l'abdomen du jeun homme et attendit ...

Durant les brèves minutes où dura cet entretien (depuis quand deux minutes équavalaient trente?), Sakura, les genoux dans la boue, les yeux plissés à s'en faire mal, le dos courbé de façon incongrue et gelée jusqu'aux os, attendit, non sans jurer intérieurement (est-ce qu'elle avait déjà atteint ce quotas d'insultes une fois auparavant?) et prier de toutes ses forces (un bon ninja ne prie pas, mais est-ce qu'on peut encore se croire kunoichi dans un moment pareil?) pour que personne ne l'apperçoive ainsi.

Sasuke commençait à s'agiter un peu trop à son goût, et l'envie de lui foutre une claque pour le calmer semblait fort tentante sur le coup. Mais elle se ravisa lorsqu'elle l'entendit gémir entre sa machoîre crispée : le bailloner était sans doute une meilleure idée. Depuis quand Sasuke gémissait? Est-ce qu'il en était au moins capable?  
Elle se recroquevilla pour centrer son point d'équilibre ou simplement ne pas perdre prise, et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'un cri rauque et étouffé s'échappa entre les dents de Sasuke. Elle grimaça davantage à la vue de ce spectacle (en remettant en cause son inébranlable amour pour ce jeune homme - revu, bien évidemment, à la baisse) mais remercia le Ciel d'abréger son supplice. Elle attendit que son co-équipier se calme pour récupérer son gant, en faisant attention de ne pas faire de gestes brusques, se précipita vers un endroit suffisamment éloigné et déversa tout ce que contenait l'accessoire et son ventre, quitte à vomir ses tripes. Elle vida sa bouteille en se rinçant la bouche et le bout de tissus qu'elle avait négligemment jeté à terre, puis observa Sasuke. Ca méritait au moins un dix pointé sur sa connerie d'échelle sentimentale.

Le lendemain, Naruto demanda à plusieurs reprises pourquoi Sakura ne portait plus ses gants. Irritée par la nuit qu'elle avait passée, elle finit par lancer le gant droit en pleine figure du jeune homme en lui jurant qu'il n'aurait jamais droit au gauche quand ça lui arriverait.

Putain, ouais, Kakashi avait vraiment une mauvaise influence.

* * *

ohla ... mais qu'est-ce que c'est? lol ...

Cette idée m'est venue d'un film de Pedro Almodovar, où un mère intentionnée avait pris en bouche l'érection de son fils unique âgé d'à peine onze ans. Je n'ai pas tenté de pousser le vice jusque là ...

en espérant que vous aurez aimé.


	2. mission

Bonsoir ... j'ai écrit un nouveau one-shot pour _Temps_. J'espère qu'il vous plaiera. Je voulais l'écrire depuis un certain temps déjà, mais j'en étais incapable. Aujourd'hui je l'ai fini, et mes bras tremblent encore un peu.

genre : drame

rating : K+

paring : aucun, peut-être l'évocation d'un Naru/Saku mais il faut vraiment en vouloir

disclaimer : Kishimoto est le seul auteur du véritable Naruto.

* * *

« Je me charge de celle-ci! Allez chercher les autres! » Il faisait nuit noire et la pluie se déversait à torrent, rendant le sol bourbeux, retenant leurs sandales de cuir qu'ils dégageaient de temps à autre, entre deux soubresauts. Les moussons avaient imprégné le sol de toute leur eau qui dégoulinait de manière de toutes façons qu'elle puisse, de cette terre fangeuse qui dévorait en abondance et vomissait en même temps d'un trop plein de pluie. Les arbres noirs sifflaient et crachaient les gouttes qui s'étaient nichées sur leur feuilles branlantes et les branches acérées fouettaient leur peau gelée. Le spectacle était répugnant et l'agonisante atmosphère, partagée entre les cris des arbres, les applaudissements de la pluie et les vomissements de la terre donnaient une impression macabre à Sakura qui en frissonna : _ça n'allait pas_. La voix de Shizune trancha les coupures torrentielles de la pluie et cracha les quelques gouttes d'eau qui se claquaient sur sa langue : « Allez-y ». 

Sakura resta interdite une seconde à peine, peut-être même moins (_sans doute moins, oui_), imprégnée d'une stupeur qui lui tordit le ventre en voyant sa supérieure s'arrêter. Elle ne s'en occuperait pas et ça n'allait pas. Mais les années passées aux côtés de Shizune lui assuraient indéniablement que cette femme était plus que compétente et qu'il était plus raisonnable d'obéir à ses ordres. Sans mot et sans signe d'acquiescement, elle fit demi-tour et s'éjecta de la branche d'arbre sur laquelle elle et Ruki, un autre médic-nin, s'étaient arrêtés. Leur chemin se séparèrent, l'un s'engageant vers la droite, l'autre bifurquant vers la gauche. _Non, ça n'allait vraiment pas_. Non pas le frisson qui déchira sa chair, non pas la pluie glacée qui avait transpercé sa cape, ni le vent qui secouait ses cheveux accolés par l'eau et qui lui giflaient les joues, pas ce frisson glaciale imprégné de cette météo lugubre, mais ce froid du à l'incommensurable absence de souffle chaud, celui de la vie. Alors, _non ça n'allait pas_.

La pluie que crachait le ciel lui offrait la vision d'un sombre paysage nébuleux et c'est à peine si elle distingua les deux anbus qui l'attendaient, accroupis au sol, entourant un corps pantelant, difforme et pourtant, encore en vie. Elle se permit un léger soupire de soulagement ; s'il était encore en vie, les autres n'avaient pas du subir un sort si peu semblable au sien et peut-être pourraient-ils les soigner. Elle pressa le pas, écartant tout signe de fatigue du aux quarante trois heures depuis lesquelles elle était réveillée, trébucha sur la mousse d'une branche rendue glissante par la pluie pour se rattraper de justesse au sol et accourut vers le groupe qui s'était réfugié sous les arbres, peine perdue pensa-t-elle, afin d'éviter au maximum que le corps ne subisse les aléas de la pluie. N'était-elle pas encore arrivée qu'elle s'empressa de demander qu'un anbu lui fasse un inventaire de la situation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a? Demanda-t-elle dans sa course, dissimulant autant que possible sa voix essoufflée et légèrement rocailleuse. Tsunade avait été des plus brèves et n'avait mentionné qu'une attaque de la part de l'Akatsuki. Le premier anbu qui tenait une pièce de bois pour protéger le corps dévia son regard vers la jeune fille pour reporter son attention sur le corps qui traînait vulgairement à ses pieds.

- Côtes fêlées, deux, peut-être trois. Epaule déboîtée et estomac endommagé, énuméra l'anbu, pendant que la jeune fille donnait déjà au corps à terre les premiers soins basiques pour lui éviter la douleur. Sans relâcher ni attention ni chacra, elle posa d'autres questions. _Pas de temps à perdre_ ...

- On a un pouls?

- Faible, répondit le second anbu qui tentait de réchauffer le corps par un faible sort de Kaiton, lui aussi protégé par l'abri de fortune que tenait le premier anbu. Elle réfléchit alors aussi vite que son cerveau épuisé lui permit en fronçant les sourcils, contrariée par sa propre incompétence à parvenir à une solution permettant de maîtriser la solution. _Pas de temps à perdre, plus vite_.

- Très bien, poursuivit Sakura, dans ce cas, on va ... Dégagez!

Le corps se mit à trembler, et à convulser. Le premier anbu fit un pas en arrière tandis que Sakura avait attrapé à la hâte les flancs rebondis par la chair attendrie (sûrement par les nombreux coups) de son patient, et somma aux deux hommes de se reculer alors qu'elle retourna le corps sur sa gauche et le laissa vomir des gerbes de sang impressionnantes. Ses sourcils se froncèrent davantage. _Merde_. La situation était plus critique que ce qu'elle imaginait. _Fais quelque chose_.

- On a un hémorragie interne! Hurla-t-elle pour que sa voix couvre le grondement sourd du tonnerre. Le premier anbu s'était déjà relevé, prêt à porter le corps sur son dos. Il faut ramener Choji à Konoha! Reprit la jeune fille, toujours accroupie près du corps de son ami, en dégageant une des nombreuses mèches qui couvraient son visage, accolée par la pluie qui ne cessait de se déverser. Le sang qui avait giclé sur ses mains formèrent un dessin macabre sur son front qui pris de nombreuses formes différentes sous le déversement de l'eau. _Choji_ ...

Le second anbu relâcha la planche qui servait d'abri et s'avança vers la jeune fille.

- La distance qui nous sépare de Konoha est trop importante! Sa voix grave fit écho sous son masque et Sakura parvint à peine à distinguer ce qu'il disait. Si nous partons, il risque d'y laisser sa peau! Elle ne réfléchissait plus, elle ne pouvait plus. Ses mots parvenaient à sa bouche sans que son cerveau ne les commande et ses gestes devinrent frénétiques. _Pas de temps à perdre, pas de temps_ ...

- Mais si nous restons ici, les plaies risquent de s'infecter! Il va mourir! Il faut l'emmener! Hurla-t-elle en dégageant cette-fois si ses cheveux en arrière, leur donnant une teinte rouge inquiétante.

- C'est qu'un gamin! Soignons-le maintenant! _Non_!

Soudain, les cris de Ruki parvinrent en échos sourds et distants, appelant Sakura de toutes ses forces alors que cette dernière, l'esprit embrumé, n'aperçut, à travers la noirceur du paysage et le flou de la pluie, qu'un spectre blanchâtre qui l'appelait d'une voix lancinante. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit Choji convulser une seconde fois et cracher, grâce à l'intervention d'un des deux anbus, à son opposé. _Merde_! Elle sursauta davantage lorsque le second médic-nin qui l'appelait venait d'empoigner son épaule et lui demandait quelle était la situation.

- Ca ne va pas! Cria-t-elle en se relevant, tout en vérifiant le corps que tenaient les deux anbus accompagnant Ruki. _Ca ne va pas _... Il a perdu beaucoup trop de sang, il faut le ramener à Konoha! Dit-elle, pointant Choji du doigt. Qu'est-ce que ça donne de ton côté?

Ruki, la voix beaucoup plus faible que celle de Sakura, dut forcer afin que cette dernière puisse prendre connaissance de la situation.

- Il n'a rien d'inquiétant! Il est juste évanoui, son bras droit est complètement écrasé! Il a du tomber sous la douleur. Mais je ne peux pas le soigner! Il y a trop de pluie et le sang se dilue trop ... _Vite_ ... hémorragie ... _pas de temps_ ... attaqué ... _réfléchis_ ... Shizune-san?

Le bref silence qui suivit l'information du médic-nin fit sortir Sakura de sa stupeur et elle offrit à son interlocuteur un regard presque déluré qui disparut aussitôt lorsqu'elle se retourna vivement vers les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient afin que l'un d'eux prenne Choji sur son épaule. Elle se retourna de nouveau vers Ruki, s'essuyant la joue d'où le sang perlait puis somma au groupe de rejoindre Shizune. Elle soigna préalablement les plaies de Choji afin de ralentir l'hémorragie, posa une attelle à son bras droit et invita un des deux anbus à le porter sur son dos. Le groupe se volatilisa bientôt et ne resta plus dans la futaie que l'écho de leur départ précipité. La pluie sembla redoubler d'intensité.

- Shizune-san! Hurla Ruki, seule à devancer le groupe qui rejoignait la médic-nin. Lorsque cette dernière se releva et se détourna vers les nouveaux arrivants, l'air légèrement confondu et décontenancé, de cet air qu'ont ceux surpris par la mort, le genoux de Sakura fléchit et un haut-le-coeur la surprit. Une explosion. Un vomissement. Un silence. Aux pieds de Shizune, un visage tuméfié, déformé par les coups, rougi par le sang qui s'étalait autour de sa bouche et formait une flaque diluée autour de son crâne, se mélangeait aux épais cheveux blonds qui avaient perdu leur éclat. _Non! _Par instinct, Sakura percuta les deux anbus qui la précédaient, déviant légèrement sa démarche titubante, et accourut du plus vite qu'elle put vers son amie. La paume de main de Shizune percuta son thorax et l'obligea à faire trois pas de recule. Le regard de la jeune fille reprit alors toute contenance et elle dévia un oeil interrogateur vers sa supérieure.

- Je ne peux pas la soigner ici, dit Shizune en guise de réponse, je n'ai pas assez de clarté et les plaies risquent de s'infecter! Il faut l'emmener au bloc! _Attends_...

Le second anbu accompagnant Sakura s'avança pour aller porter Ino sur son dos. Sakura ne l'observait déjà presque plus.

- Votre situation est-elle aussi critique? _Où vas-tu _...Je veux un bilan! _Ino_ ... Sakura? Sakura!

Cette dernière sursauta, acquiesça instinctivement et établi un inventaire des blessures qu'elle avait pu constater chez Choji. Shizune suivit sa position et somma au groupe de retourner à Konoha afin de donner les soins nécessaires à leur patient. Et, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Ino, Sakura lui attrapa le poignet avec une hargne qu'elle ne contenait déjà plus, que Shizune dégagea en lui affirmant qu'elle lui laisserait la charge de soigner Ino. Réponse salvatrice qui parut attendrir les coups de la pluie et les gifles du vent et un regain de force submergea la jeune fille qui se positionna aux côtés de l'anbu qui portait son amie, aussi précautionneusement que se peut, sur son dos. Et le groupe se mit en marche vers le village.

Dix minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis leur départ et Sakura ne cessait de réfléchir au meilleur moyen de stopper les maux de son amie. Elle avait déjà répété leur scène d'arrivée au village plus de dix fois dans la tête, dans le soucis de n'omettre aucun détail qui leur aurait permis de gagner quelques minutes supplémentaires, et avait, par précaution, envoyé un anbu alerter deux médecins de leur urgente arrivée. _Bientôt_ ... _Vite!_  
Cependant, et bien que les sommets de toits des maisons apparaissaient dans son champ de vision, Konoha semblait reculer un peu plus à chacun de leur pas et le groupe la suivant paraissait ralentir l'allure à chaque seconde, si bien qu'il semblait désormais loin derrière elle. Elle leur hurla d'accélérer mais même ses paroles semblaient vouloir se figer dans le temps qui mollissait et se compressait en de lentes secondes agonisantes où l'espoir qu'avait fait renaître Shizune s'égrainait de plus en plus. _Ino_ ... _attends!_ Leur arrivée au village fut des plus précipitée ; grâce à l'information qu'avait transmise l'anbu, deux salles avaient été réservées à leur effet et quatre infirmières avaient préparé le matériel nécessaire et l'utile stérilisation des instruments chirurgicaux. Le premier anbu posa Ino sur un lit immaculé de lumière et la rougeur de sa peau n'en parut que plus effrayante, tandis que Shizune se dirigea vers la seconde salle, suivie de l'homme qui portait Choji. Sakura requit deux infirmières qu'elle connaissait et les précipita à lui donner une paire de gants stériles. Elle déchira les habits de son amies, les jeta négligemment à terre et entreprit des soins avec la plus grande dextérité et la plus pointue des précisions dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Sa chair se réchauffa et sa respiration reprit une allure normale, mais une malsaine impression semblait vouloir subsister : le souffle chaud manquant de la vie.

Quarante-cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que le groupe avait pénétré le hall de l'hôpital et Ino ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Désormais, Sakura transpirait d'impatience et de fatigue, sous la peau glacée qu'elle soignait depuis presqu'une heure à présent. Une des infirmières s'écarta du corps allongé, nu et immaculé, puis observa Sakura qui se démenait avec une hémorragie qui avait déjà déversé plusieurs litres de sang sur le sol carrelé de la salle d'opération. _Ca ne va pas_ ... Une frénésie s'était emparé de l'atmosphère, créant un paradoxe presque palpable avec l'ambiance mortuaire qui régnait en ce lieu et pourtant, Sakura s'accrochait, répétant d'inlassables « Ino » qui ne trouvaient que l'écho. C'est alors que l'infirmière posa une main sur le poignet brûlant de la jeune fille et lorsqu'elle capta son attention, émit un signe négatif de la tête.

- Sakura-san, ça fait quarante-cinq minutes maintenant, et nous n'avons aucun signe de vie. Elle chercha l'appui dans le regard de la seconde infirmière. Je crains qu'il ne faille abandonner les soins.

- Quoi? S'étonna la jeune médic-nin, le regard presque décontenancé par cette phrase. Il n'en est pas question! Il faut essayer le massage cardiaque!

- Sakura-san ...

- Faites-le!

- Je vais ... prononcer l'heure du décès. L'infirmière observa la pendule, prit le dossier de la patiente et y inscrivit « heure du décès : vingt deux heures quarante ». Sakura-san ...

Cette dernière ne les entendait déjà plus. Elle avait jeté ses gants sur le sol et était montée à califourchon sur le corps de son amie. Les deux infirmières s'observèrent puis, d'un assentiment muet, quittèrent la salle.  
_Un, deux, trois_, elle pressa d'une force contenue ses deux paumes de main sur le thorax d'Ino qui ne réagit pas. _Allez! Merde, Ino! Ino! Un, deux, trois, _elle pressa à nouveau et le corps de la jeune fille pantelante se souleva sous la pression qu'exerçait Sakura, mais ne réagit pas.  
_Ino ... Je ne te ... laisserai pas gagner_. Elle continua d'effectuer de brèves pressions pour que le coeur de son amie reparte, mais ses muscles déjà semblaient brûler. _Je te l'ai dit_ ... ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son regard perdit soudainement sa lueur de conscience ... _je ne perdrai pas ... face à toi ... Ino!_ Ino! _Tu ne peux pas me laisser gagner! Ino ... tu ne ... peux pas ..._ son dernier coup fut plus violent que les autres et ses mains ensanglantée glissèrent sur la poitrine froide et tendue de la jeune fille et entraînèrent un certain déséquilibre : elle se trouva nez à nez avec son amie. Elle l'observa minutieusement, porta sa main à sa joue qui s'impregna de sang, et l'appela d'une voix fluette « Ino? » ... un silence reposant répondit. Alors, elle secoua légèrement sa joue « Ino » mais seul le silence répondit à son appel. Sa tête vacilla, elle frotta son visage qui se dessina de sang à son tour et se redressa légèrement._ Ino ... je crois que ... j'ai perdu ... _son regard se perdit dans un paysage lointain et sa peau pâlit soudainement. Elle se laissa glisser sur le côté et atterrit sur le sol, alors que ses jambes tremblaient. Elle marcha, hagarde, ses pieds laissant de vastes traînées de sang sous chacun de ses pas, et arriva à la réception. Elle croisa sans le voir un homme blond qu'elle salua instinctivement « Bonjour Yamanaka-san », et ce dernier agrippa ses épaules qu'il secoua vivement.

- Où est ma fille, dit-il, où est Ino? Sakura!

Mais elle ne l'entendait plus et ne sut répondre que de simples « oui » agrémentés de mouvements de têtes vacillant. Le son se déforma à son tour et devint étrangement sourd, cotonneux et grave. Elle se sentit mal et se dirigea alors vers la sortie de l'hôpital. Au dehors, elle aperçut une tâche orange, debout, au milieu de la rue, qui l'attendait patiemment. Il l'appela, mais elle ne répondit pas et bifurqua, telle un corps sans vie, vers la droite. Naruto la suivit ...

Elle marcha quelques minutes de son pas lancinant puis s'arrêta soudain, leva les yeux au ciel et tendit les bras, paumes de main ouvertes, constatant qu'il ne pleuvait plus. Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes, voire quelques minutes et Naruto en profita pour la rejoindre et l'appeler à nouveau.

- Sakura?  
_Sakura?_

Les bras de la jeune fille se crispèrent alors, elle se contracta et s'épancha vers l'avant, vomissant - dans de bruyantes giclées et s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main.

- Sakura?  
_Sakura?_

Elle se retourna alors et aperçut le jeune homme qui l'observait d'un air contrit, bras ballants, ne sachant que faire. Elle s'avança vers lui tête baissée, et laissa son front se reposer sur l'épaule de Naruto.

- Est-ce que ça va?  
_Est-ce que ça va?_

- Où est-ce que tu vas? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix rocailleuse.

Les yeux du jeune homme se perdirent sur le sol, cherchant la force de répondre :  
- Je suis là ...  
_Je suis là ..._

Elle s'agrippa alors à sa veste, se serrant davantage contre lui.

- J'ai l'impression de partir ...

Le visage de Naruto se redressa, scrutant le ciel cette fois, cherchant à calmer la douleur de sa poitrine. Il leva son bras droit puis posa délicatement sa main sur le haut du crâne de son amie, portant sa bouche à ses cheveux qui avaient gardé le goût du sang ...  
- Tu es là ...

_Je suis là ..._

* * *

je crois que j'ai recommencé. Dédié à ma petite Sandy, mon amie, ma confidente, ma petite soeur et mon âme-soeur, ma moitié. 


End file.
